A new start
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: After their friends and boyfriends turn on Yugi after hearing rumors Anzu spread, Josephine persuade Yugi to go with her to her homeland, when she goes back after high school. Yugi accepts. Female Joey! Ryou! Yugi! Malik!


**Summary: After their friends and boyfriends turn on Yugi after hearing rumors Anzu spread, Josephine persuade Yugi to go with her to her homeland, when she goes back after high school. Yugi accepts. Female Joey! Ryou! Yugi! Malik! **

**Not mentioned, but RyouXBakura, MalikxMarik, pervious YugixYami**

**I don't own Yugioh! Slight Lila and Adrien from Miraculous bashing at the end. I just uses their name, since I can't come up with ones on my own and I hate them both.**

**I was reading Witch hunt by Errand Girl and You don't understand by yugiyamifanfgirl. I can't help thinking what if Joey hadn't believed in these rumors and stand by Yugi, because she had experience with being betrayed because of rumors or her magic told her the truth. It reminds me of an old idea when I had when Josephine was the night dragon slayer (Red-eyes black dragon). She went to Domino City for a job. She took Yugi with her to Fiore when Yami break up with her. I was also rewatching Power Rangers Samurai and thought it will be nice if Joey was part of something similar. This is how this story was born.**

Josephine, or Joey as she is usually called, packs up the last of her things into her Expendable purse. Her apartment laid bare in front of her. With a final look, she walks out. After finishing the final arrangements with her landlord, she walks to the game store. She opens the door causing the bell to ring.

"Welcome," Solomon turns. "Ah, Josephine, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you," Josephine said politely, the manners of her upbringing showing themselves. No matter how wild she acts these 4 years, her training as a noble lady was bone deep. "I am here to bring your granddaughter with me to my country for the summer. Is she ready?"

"Yes, she was up all night researching your country. She is so excited."

Josephine smiles "she won't be disappointed. Miðja is beautiful. I hope I will have the time to guide her to see all the sights, but I have my duties." Her hand trails toward her necklace. A golden dragon, with scales which shimmers like fire, curls around Josephine's neck and holds a fire opal at the middle of her collarbone.

"She understands. She is just happy to be getting away for a while." He frowns remembering the issues in the last months.

Josephine mirrors his expression "I will make sure they she enjoys herself. She walks behind the counter and into the house. Her dress swirls behind her. It was one of her new ones. Light red empire-style bodice darkens into a fire red asymmetrical skirt. The front of the skirt was mid-thigh length and a light red almost white. The back nearly reaches her ankles. She had paired it with her favorite red kitten heels (the heels were made of a lightweight alloy that is also incredibly hard. Perfect for when she has to fight) which tied up around her ankles.

"Yugi, are you ready to go?" Josephine asks.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me," Yugi smiles at the tall woman.

It has been a tough few months. Even since Anzu spread those rumors about her, she had lost her friends and boyfriend. The school had turned against them. The only one who had stand by her was Joey or Josephine as she told Yugi to call her. It was a big surprise since Joey had been drifting from them ever since they, Ryou, and Malik started dating. Oh, Joey still hang out with them, but as they start going on dates, they started to drift apart. Joey didn't mind when they ask her if she was lonely. She had found a new job and it was time consuming, so she was happy they were dating. Perhaps that was why she didn't believe the rumors.

_ "What do you miscreants think you are doing?" A cold feminine voice cuts through the air. The crowd who was taunting Yugi froze and turn around to see an angry Joey Wheeler. Unlike her usual fierce rage, she was just standing there, her arms crossed and a cold look on her face._

_ "We're just…" The ringleader, one of Atem's fangirls said._

_ "Bullying someone just because she gets to date the man you loved. Pathetic." Joey condemns._

_ "Why you! Do you even know what is being said about Yugi?"_

_ "Oh yes these rumors. Just malicious gossip," Joey waves her hand dismissively. "Now leave." When it looks, they will argue, she adds in a tone that brooks no arguments "Now."_

_The crowd left with glares at Yugi._

_ "Thank you, Joey," Yugi said shakily._

"_It is no problem. I have something I want to ask you anyways. I want to know the truth about these rumors," Joey said in a firm voice, holding Yugi in place with her glance only._

_Yugi begins to cry. "I didn't do it, Joey! I didn't do it! Please believe me!" Joey merely stares at her with amber eyes. If she had paid more attention, she would have seen the spilt second change of amber to gold, but she didn't as she curls up in a ball. Warm arms surround her. Yugi look up to see that Joey had pulled her into her chest._

"_Hush, it is okay Yug. I believe you," Josephine said soothingly._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I know you would never do such a thing. I just want to be sure." Joey rubs Yugi's back soothingly. The bell rings. Come on, let's get to class." Joey took Yugi's hand in hers. On the way to class, girls keep trying to trip the two. Joey's reply was very unexpected. She steps on the outstretched limb causing the person to screech. _

"_Sorry, I didn't see you. But you should really watch where you place your feet, otherwise it could break," Joey warns the snarling cheerleader with a strange smile. She flaunts off to her seat, after escorting Yugi to hers._

Soon everyone learns not to do anything to Yugi when Joey is around. Joey gets revenge and she wasn't above being petty. When a teacher tried to stop after her by giving her detention after Joey had broken a girl's project for destroying Yugi's homework, he was fired for theft of school funds and unjust punishment the next day (It actually happen as Joey keep a close eye on the school's budget. As Kenneth taught her "most people can't resist unguarded money.") No teacher would try to stop her afterwards. It wasn't like they could since Joey always cover her tracks. If they punish her without evidence, they would be the one in trouble. Horrible rumors spread about Joey, who seems to take it in stride.

When Yugi asks after school one day, Joey shrugs and said, "I heard worse back home."

As the school year comes to an end, Joey got into a fight with Bakura and Marik as she defends Yugi. The school get caught in the fight. As everyone had learned, Joey was very vicious, and unpredictable. They just didn't think she was more insane than those two. Joey didn't care what happened to anyone but Yugi. As no one got physically hurt, she was fine with it. Mentally through was another. It became common for at least several students in the two sides' shared classes to go to the nurse every day. Cans of paints and feathers flooded the school. Itching powder become a common thing. Again no one can pin anything on Joey, so she never gets in trouble. Somehow Joey always avoid Bakura's and Marik's pranks and turned it back onto them. Someone had to relent. Surprisingly it wasn't Joey. The principal tried to get her to surrender. No one knew what happened that day, but Joey lefts his office with her head high, a smirk that rivals Kaiba's on her face, and the principal was left shaking under his desk. Not long afterwards, an investigation was launched into the principal's running of the school. He kept his job, but now avoided Joey and Yugi like the plague. All Joey had to do was smile at him to get him to run out of the room. Everyone, faculty and students, was happy when graduation came, and it wasn't just because it was summer break. Joey was worse than Marik and Bakura combined!

"_They have nothing on a crazed noble woman or a trained general "was Josephine's answer when asked about it. Josephine sips her tea elegantly. The two friends were in a café after shopping. Josephine look beautiful in a pink knee-length dress with a red ribbon around her small waist. A red flower was pinned to the side. Her hair was flowing down her back like gold. Everyone's eyes were drawn to her._

_Yugi cutely tilts her head in question._

"_I grow up in high society. Behind their pretty smiles are vicious schemers. They fight dirty and aren't afraid to cried innocence. My grandfather is a general. He taught me all sorts of tricks to hide your involvement." Josephine take a bite of her cake. _

"_Don't you think you are going too far?"_

"_I need to do something to get me back in the habit of defending and attacking from verbal jabs. Kaiba just isn't cutting it anymore." All she had to do calmly rebuke him, or ignore him, and walk away._

Yugi stands and point to three suitcases. "That is my luggage. Is it too much?" She asks nervously. Josephine shakes her head. Opening her purse, she places the suitcases inside. Yugi's eyes widen as the large suitcases disappear into the small red purse. She knew Josephine had magic and had many magical items, but to see it was amazing.

"Let's go," Josephine takes out a gold compact set with rubies. Opening it a light come out and envelope the two. When it fades, Yugi could see a beautiful manor surrounded by gardens and a tall gold gate. The gardens were arranged in structural areas but were allowed to grow wild within these areas. Josephine opens the gate with a pulse of her magic.

When the gate closed behind them, Josephine grabs Yugi's hand. "Come on!" She screams excited. "It feel like ages since I have seen my family." Yugi was dragged behind her. At the door, Josephine slows down. Smoothing her dress, the door opens automatically. Josephine walks in as elegant as any lady. A house elf bows to her. "Welcome back Ms. Josephine. The master and mistress, along with the young masters and mistress, are in the solarium."

"Thank you, Ryan. I assume Yugi's room is ready for her." The elf nods.

Josephine leads Yugi to a room with windows that reach from the top to the bottom. "Grandfather, grandmother, uncle, cousin, sister I have returned." She curtsies to the people seated on the couches.

A tall, stout man with black hair, streaked with white, and amber eyes sits in the center of the room. He was muscular and had calloused hands. Yugi know instantly that he was a hardened warrior. On his right sit a willowy woman. Her lithe frame was clothed in a purple dress that matches her eyes and gives her red hair a glow. She carries a fan in her hand. Seated opposite her was a red-haired man with amber eyes. He too had the air and body of a warrior. Seated next to him was a younger man with black hair and amber man. Unlike his father and grandfather, he looked like an aristocrat. Serenity sits opposite him, next to the only other woman in the room.

"Welcome back granddaughter. I trust that your studies have gone well, and you are ready to fulfil your duties to the family?" the man, seated in the center of the woman said

"Yes, I am," Josephine answers firmly.

Silence fills the room. Yugi gulps. Just as the silence was becoming unbearable, Josephine's grandfather laughs. "Come here, Joey. It has been too long, since I have seen you."

Josephine blushes "You see me only last Sunday," but walks to her grandfather. Josephine was fawned over by her family, all commenting on how she has grown and how thin she was. Yugi watches as Josephine was swing into the air by her grandfather. Yugi just stands there awkwardly, as the Ignis family crowds together. Serenity was the first one to take notice of her.

"Hello, Yugi. You are staying with us this summer, right?" Yugi nods shyly as everyone's eyes turn to her.

Josephine's grandmother smiles at her "Hello, it is wonderful to meet one of Joey's friends. Welcome to our home."

Yugi clumsily curtsies "Thank you for having me, Lady Ignis."

"Plese call me Namid."

Yugi receives permission to call all of Josephine's family members by their name. Josephine's grandfather was Alger, her uncle Alphonse, her cousin, Kenneth. After unpacking, it was time for lunch. Josephine and Serenity show Yugi around their home. Then, Josephine and Serenity did physical training. Yugi was in awe of the two girls' training. Today they work on weapons, in addition to the usual routine. After running for 10 miles, and weightlifting, Josephine and Serenity swordfight. Josephine wins. Then, they work on firing guns at moving targets. Then it was time for magic practice. This was where Josephine shines the brightest.

"Amazing isn't?" Serenity remarks to Yugi. She had already finished her routine and was now watching Josephine. Josephine was surrounded by fire, which she was controlling effortlessly to attack and defend herself.

"Yes," Yugi breathes. "Can all fire mages do this?"

Serenity giggles "No, only the strongest ones and most experienced ones." Serenity looks with pride at her older sister. "my sister is considered the strongest fire mage of our generation. It is not just for her raw magic power, but also her skills and talent. She won the international dueling competition at an adult level when she was 16 and take second place the previous two years. And it was actually dueling with weapons, and magic, not with cards."

"You aren't resentful?" Yugi asks. She knows sometimes great abilities drawn envy from people, even close family members.

"No," Serenity looks surprised. "My sister earns her skill due to her hard work. Besides I know I can't do what she did to get that power." She shudders. "All of these injuries and wounds. Great power comes at great price." Seeing Yugi's startled look, "something my grandparents believes. Nothing comes without a price. Also" brown eyes darken "my sister's magic nearly killed her several times when we were young due to its strength. If my grandfather hadn't come in time, she wouldn't be alive today." Serenity shakes her head "How can I be resentful when I saw how much work she put in and how dangerous it was for her?

That night after a large dinner (it turns out that magic eats away at its user's nutrients rapidly. So, mages must constantly eat large amounts) and an evening of music and reading, Yugi laid down in her luxurious bed. Her room was as large as the entire game shop. A knock on the door startles her.

"Come in," she calls. The door opens to reveal Josephine in a pale-yellow nightgown.

"Hey Yugi, I was just wondering how your first day in my country is," Josephine moves to sit on the bed.

"The day has been wonderful. Your home is beautiful and so large. I don't think I can see everything in one day.

Josephine smiles "You will have all of tomorrow to explore the grounds. I have asked Serenity and some of the servants to show you around."

Yugi's face fall "You can't do it?"

"No, I have my duties as a Guardian. I will be working every day from now on. I will be out tomorrow until around 5pm. In two days, I invited my friends to come over for a small gathering. You will like them," Josephine assures Yugi, who look nervous about making friends. "It's not like I am pushing you to make friends, but you need some company. I already told them that you are staying with me because of a breakup. You come here to heal. If any of them makes you uncomfortable just tell them. If they persist just tell me. I will set them straight." An evil smile spread against Josephine's lips. Yugi shivers seeing it. She loves Joey and appreciates her help but can't denied how brutal she could be with her revenge. "Don't worry, you already know two of them." Yugi raise an eyebrow in question. "Mai and Tristan."

"Really? I haven't seen them in ages," Yugi said in excitement. Mai had left Domino City after Battle City. Tristan had left school a few months before the rumors begin, due to a family emergency.

Josephine smiles "Their families have been vassals of the Ignis for generations. We are childhood friends. I told them the whole story so they will protect you."

"Thank you," Yugi smiles, seeing how much work Joey put in for her to be comfortable. "So, what is a Guardian?"

Josephine smiles proudly "My family has been vassals of the Igétis family for millenniums. We along with six other families are the Igétis family's principal vassals. We formed the Stoicheió Alliance. The Igétis family are Dukes. They have ties to the royal family. Originally, we serve the royal family. But when power was divided among the citizens, it was deemed too dangerous for the royal family to have all seven families under their command. The eldest prince, at the time, wasn't interested in the throne. He knew his younger brother was more suited for the throne. So, he stepped down. He took the fealty oaths of the seven families which have been pledged to him and tied them to the Igétis family that he created.

Ever since the beginning of the alliance, each family have given one member of their family to the eldest child of the Igétis Family to serve as their Guardian, a member of their Court if you will. The person chosen is usually the heir or the strongest warrior. The Guardian protects the Igétis heir until they marry and have a child of their own.

"So, you are the Guardian for the Ignis family?"

"Since Kenneth fall sick and can't use strong magic, yes," Josephine sighs.

"That must be hard."

Josephine groans "Please not you too. Just because Margareta and I are younger doesn't mean we're weak.

"_Poor girls."_

"_They are so young. They are still in high school, aren't they?"_

"_Yes. They graduate this year"_

"_They should be going to college or getting married."_

"_It can't be helped."_

"_They are after all second in line to be Guardians."_

"_What happened to the original candidates?"_

"_Kenneth Ignis fall sick and can't uses strong magic anymore. Casper Vand get caught in a rockslide and lost his right leg."_

_Josephine grinds her teeth and clenches her fist. Those comments had been flowing from all seven families for months. She and Margareta aren't children! They were just as competent as anyone! Margareta, who stands at her side, had a similar expression. She takes Josephine's hand in hers. The two friends share a smile. They will get through this together._

"_Josephine, it's time. "Her family stand in front of her. They each hugs her._

"_We are so proud." Her grandfather whispers._

"_You are our pride and joy. We'll always be there for you," her grandmother assures._

"_You'll bring honor to us," her uncle pats her shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry. You are going to be in so much danger," Kenneth whispers. His usually calm voice shakes. Josephine kisses his cheek in reassurance._

"_Stay safe," Serenity whispers, tears in her eyes. Left unsaid was the fact that the pervious Guardian of Fire had perished in his duty fighting against a minotaur. _

"_Thank you," Josephine said touched by her family's love._

_Namid fusses over Josephine's red gown. It had sweetheart bodice with draped straps that rest on her upper arms. The bodice was embroidered with gold amaryllis along the neckline. Delicate white lace hugs the bodice showing off Josephine's slender waist. Hanging on her waist was a sheathed sword. Her red silk skirt was a wrapped that reach her ankles. It was embroidered with gold irises. Josephine paired the dress with red high-heels that tied around her ankles with gold ribbons. Parts of her hair had been braided and wound around her head with red ribbons. The main ornament on her hair through was the gold barrette shaped like flames and inlaid with rubies. She wears the gold necklace that signifies her status as the next Guardian of Fire. On her wrist was a delicate gold chain with iris and amaryllis charms._

_Josephine nods and walks into the ritual chamber. Margareta walks with her, after getting reassurances from her own family and the head of the Vand family. The two stands hand in hand looking at the ritual chamber. The room was shaped in a circle. The roof was enchanted to reveal the night sky outside. The full moon shine over the ritual stone, a slab of white marble veined with several other minerals. 8 indentations were carved in it, 7 surrounding one. Lady Helen Igétis stands near it. 7 pillars were arranged. Each pillar represents one element. Light, Fire, Water, Forest, Dark, Metal, Wind. Some of the other Guardians were already standing at their pillars. Every Guardian carries the heirloom weapon, passed down from generation to generation. Josephine and Margareta walks to their pillars, separating. The other Guardians' smiles did nothing to reassure the two girls._

_The moon was right over the central stone, signifying the start of the ceremony._

"_Welcome, sons and daughters of Stoicheió. As the firstborn of the Igétis, I welcome you. As I have recently turned 18, it is time for you to renew the vows of your families to the Igétis family. The moon is at her zenith tonight. She watches over us and will witness our vows." Helen raise her arms to the full moon._

_A blonde man with blue eyes started. Walking to the ritual stone, he bows to Helen "I am Fazil Daw', scion of the Daw' family. I pledge to you, Helen Igétis, my service as proof of the Daw' family's loyalty to the Igétis family." Taking the Light Wand, hanging by his side, he uses it to cut his finger, causing a drop of blood to form. He drops the blood onto the ritual stone. The blood drops onto one of the indentations. It glows and becomes a white gem. The Pillar of light glows. _

"_I accept your pledge, Fazil Daw', Guardian of Light," Helen said. Fazil bows and steps back to his pillar._

_A white-hair man with blue eyes continued. Walking to the ritual stone, he bows to Helen "I am Hung Ning Fēng, heir of the Fēng family. I pledge to you, Helen Igétis, my service as proof of the Fēng family's loyalty to the Igétis family." Taking the Sky Bow, hanging by his side, he cuts his finger on the bowstring, causing a drop of blood to form. He drops the blood onto the ritual stone. The blood drops onto one of the indentations. It glows and becomes a yellow gem. The Pillar of Wind glows. _

"_I accept your pledge, Hung Ning Fēng, Guardian of Wind," Helen said. Hung Ning bows and steps back to his pillar._

_A black-haired woman with gray eyes was next. Walking to the ritual stone, she curtsies to Helen "I am Ilona Metalli, scion of the Metalli family. I pledge to you, Helen Igétis, my service as proof of the Metalli family's loyalty to the Igétis family." Moving her finger along the Metal mallet's edge, hanging on her side, she cuts her finger causing a drop of blood to form. She drops the blood onto the ritual stone. The blood drops onto one of the indentations. It glows and becomes a gray gem. The Pillar of Metal glows._

"_I accept your pledge, Ilona Metalli, Guardian of Metal," Helen said. Ilona Metalli curtseys and steps back to her pillar._

_A black-haired woman with black eyes steps up. Walking to the ritual stone, she curtsies to Helen "I am Sofia Mørk, heiress of the Mørk family. I pledge to you, Helen Igétis, my service as proof of the Mørk family's loyalty to the Igétis family." Pricking her finger along the Darkness Staff edge, hanging on her side, she drops the blood onto the ritual stone. The blood drops onto one of the indentations. It glows and becomes a black gem. The Pillar of Darkness glows._

"_I accept your pledge, Sofia Mørk, Guardian of Darkness," Helen said. Sofia Mørk curtseys and steps back to her pillar._

_A brown-hair man with green eyes was next. Walking to the ritual stone, he bows to Helen "I am Lourenco Floresta, scion of the_ _Floresta family. I pledge to you, Helen Igétis, my service as proof of the Floresta family's loyalty to the Igétis family." Taking the Forest spear, hanging by his side, he cuts his finger on its tips, causing a drop of blood to form. He drops the blood onto the ritual stone. The blood drops onto one of the indentations. It glows and becomes a green gem. The Pillar of Forest glows. _

"_I accept your pledge, Lourenco Floresta, Guardian of Forest," Helen said. Lourenco bows and steps back to his pillar._

_Then it was Margareta's turn. Josephine watches as she takes a deep breath. She walks confidently to the center of the room, her deep blue skirt swishes behind her. Margareta curtsies and declares in a loud voice "I am Margareta Vand, scion of the_ _Vand family. I pledge to you, Helen Igétis, my service as proof of the Vand family's loyalty to the Igétis family." Cutting her finger on her Water Whip, Margaerta adds her blood to the ritual stone, causing a blue gem to appear. The Pillar of Water glows._

"_I accept your pledge, Margareta Vand, Guardian of Water," Helen said. Margareta curtsies and steps back to her pillar._

_Then, finally it was Josephine's turn. Walking to the ritual stone, she curtsies to Helen. The words she practiced countless times slips off her tongue. "I am Josephine Ignis, scion of the Ignis family. I pledge to you, Helen Igétis, my service as proof of the Ignis family's loyalty to the Igétis family. Unsheathing her Fire sword, a mere inch, she slices her finger on it. Josephine drips the blood to the ritual stone, causing a red gem to appear. The Pillar of Fire glows._

"_I accept your pledge, Josephine Ignis, Guardian of Fire," Helen said. Josephine curtsies and steps back to her pillar._

_Helen adds her own blood to the stone as she pledges "I, Helen Igétis pledge to be a wise leader. I swears that no matter what happens, I will stand by your side. I will never run from a battle. I will prove myself and the Igétis family worth of your loyalty."_

"_May the heavens and gods witness our oaths today and give their blessing to us." All eight mages chants._

_Multicolored light glow from the ritual stone. The pillars flash, before an elaborate armchair appear at the base of each pillar. Every Guardian sit down._

"_So soft," Josephine thought, as she sinks into the red cushion of her chair._

_The ritual stone had turned into a table with the eight blood gems in the middle. Helen sits at the head of the table in a chair that almost looks like a throne._

"_Tell me about your strengths and availability. We need to work out a schedule." Helen proposed. As expected, Josephine and Margareta would take on guard duties during the weekend. Any monster fighting would be given to the older Guardians, expected in the most dire and urgent situations. _

"The work is divided up according to our strength. Mostly what I do is paperwork to help the government, finances, politics. I help planned the balls and parties for ambassadors and important dates. My favorite duty is visiting the different parts of the country. It is only when the Knights fails, I got to fight."

"So, it is not dangerous."

Josephine shrugs "Not more than any other job. But I love it."

" Are you sure I will be safe here from Yami?"

Josephine sighs "As safe as can be. Miðja has a strict policy concerning foreigners visiting the mainland. If you were visiting the islands, the laws are usually less strict depending on how important the island is. Unless you are here for as a tourist (even then you are only allowed here for two weeks and there must be at least 6 months gap between your visits) or visiting a family member, it is really hard to get in. You needed someone who is a Miðja citizen to vouch for you. Even then it takes about 6 months. The only reason you got in within 3 months is because my family is very powerful. Also, you are not allowed outside of the manor until you completed the tests to ensure the government you are not a spy."

Yugi looks bewildered and a little scared.

"Don't worried. They just make you sign a contact with your blood. They just prick your finger." Josephine assures Yugi who pales at the word blood." It ensures you tell the truth. Then they ask you questions. If they are happy, you get your visa. You will also have to sign a contract that ensures you can't leak out any national secrets" Yugi still looks unsure. "I will go with you too. The building is not too far from where you work."

Yugi looks reassured, but then panic flood her face "Wait, can Kaiba uses his power and money to speed up the process?"

Josephine laughs so hard, she had to laid down. "K-Kaiba? U-uses h-his p-power-r? H-he'll be l-lucky i-if he i-isn't d-drive o-off-f w-w-when they hears-s his n-n-name." Josephine laughs until tears come from her eyes. Yugi waits until Josephine calms down. "A little before Kaiba took over, Gozaburo Kaiba meet some of the Stoicheió members for a business deal. I don't know what happens, but he somehow insults every family. It was a good deal that Kaiba took over when he did otherwise there would have been nothing to take over."

Yugi looks at Josephine in question. "When the seven families work together it is child's play to destroy KaibaCorp's weapons. Melt tanks with fire, slice off the airplane wings with wind, curse the metal to rust or fall apart."

"Is that why you hate Kaiba so much?"

Josephine shrugs "A little. His arrogance and insults also just grinds on my nerves. He reminds me way too much of the noble ladies who always insult my family."

"Are you sure you don't love him?" Yugi asks. She, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik have always wondered about that. In their past lives in Egypt, Seto had been in love with a Greek slave named Jocasto. They had thought that Joey was Jocasto 's reincarnation. After all she behaved the same way as Jocasto towards Seto, and she was an exact duplicate in terms of appearance.

Josephine froze. She stands to walk towards the window. Looking over the gardens, it was obvious that what she was looking at wasn't the gardens, but something else. "I know what you are going through with Yami. The man that I love betrayed me too." Yugi looks shocked. "You may not believe me, but I have the memories of a past life." Yugi froze. "A long time ago, I live in a small village in a peaceful kingdom. My family was poor but happy. My village was friendly towards me. One day as I was coming back from gathering herbs in the forest when my hair ribbon was blow away by the wind. I chase after it. But before I could catch it, it was caught by someone else. The person was the prince of the kingdom. I asked him to return it. He did and ask me for my name. I told him it. He praises me for it telling me it was lovely. He hopes they will meet again. We did time and time again. I didn't know if it was by accident or arranged. I was happy, happier than she could have imagined." A bitter smile curves her lips." But soon it came to an end." Her eyes fill with tears. "One day as I was helping my sister in the garden, I was seized by royal guards." Yugi gasp. "I was dragged to the church and arrested of witchcraft. I saw that the prince was standing by a nun and he believe it. He cut off my long blonde hair with a dagger I had given him." Josephine touch her long hair. "I was heartbroken and couldn't said a word through the trial. As I was burned at the stake, I felt nothing. The betrayal broke me. All I could do was cry as my body burn." Josephine didn't notice that tears were falling down her face.

Yugi walks over and hug her. Josephine wipes away her tears. "The prince looks exactly like Kaiba. That is why I feel so conflicted towards him. He reminds me of the man that I love but betrayed me." Gathering herself, she said "It is irony isn't it. The thing that killed me is what makes me so strong now." Sighing, Josephine pushes these thoughts away. The past was the past. It exists now only for her to learn from her mistakes. "It's time for bed. I would see you tomorrow at breakfast." Josephine walks out. "By the way, I managed to get in touch with Teana, Anzu's cousin. She is coming back to Domino City to get Anzu to revealed what she had done. Knowing Teana, she will probably make a big scene about it."

Anzu had been introduced to them by Teana, before she moved to the United States to study dance. Josephine had wanted to get Anzu to admit the truth. However, Anzu had avoided Josephine like the plague, knowing Josephine would get the truth out of her. So, Josephine had to find another way. She had reached out to Teana to tell what was going on. Teana wasn't surprised. She had always known about Anzu's more terrible traits. She just didn't expect Anzu to go this far.

Josephine smirks. "By tomorrow, everyone will be trying to contact you. Unfortunately, they won't be able to." Her words came true when Yugi's former friends realize their mistakes and tried to contact her. However, she had already left Domino City for another country.

Who knows when their paths will cause again?

**In this world, technology and magic exists side by side. However, countries tend to lead towards one or the other. Josephine was born into a country that focus more on magic. She went to a city that specialize in technology, a tradition for her family.**

**Ignis is Latin for fire.**

**Namid means Star dancer (Chippewa.)**

**Alger is a name of English origin meaning "clever warrior."**

**Alphonse is a name of German, French origin meaning "noble, ready for battle**

**Igétis means leader in Greek.**

**Stoicheió means element in Greek.**

**Margareta means Pearl in Dutch.**

**Casper means King of Treasure in Dutch**

**Vand is Dutch for water.**

**Amarylis is a flower of fire.**

**Iris for passion.**

**Daw' is Arabic for light.**

**Fazil is Arabic for superior.**

**Fēng is Chinese for wind.**

**Hung is Chinese for courageous or heroic.**

**Ning is Chinese for person of peace.**

**Metallic is Finnish for metal.**

**Ilona is Finnish for a joy to others.**

**Sofia is Danish for wisdom.**

**Mørk is Danish for dark.**

**Lourenco is Portuguese for city of laurels.**

**Floresta is Portuguese for forest. **

**Jocasto is Greek for cheerful.**

**Miðjas Icelandic for center. Miðja is a mixture of traditions and customs. This makes it the "center." It is a peninsula surrounded by a mountain range where it is attached to the mainland and surrounded by islands the majority of which are dormant volcanos. **

**The government structure is like the U.S. It has three branches. The royal family is one. The second is made up of two houses one in which seats are inherited and the other elected. The third branch is the court like the Judicial Branch, all judges elected. A commoner could raise in society easily if they work hard enough. It is not uncommon for a lower ranking noble to marry a commoner as long as the commoner has a lot of achievements or a special ability. Titles are given for accomplishments. **

**Josephine loves her family a great deal. They raise her and make her strong. She learns from them how cruel the world is and how she has to fight back if she wants to survive. She manages to retain her kind nature and is loyal to those who are loyal to her. She is still a bit reckless but knows that she should listen to others' opinion. She is very protective of her loved ones and very caring. If you harm them, she will make you regret it. Also, as a result of being a noble lady, she is used to shrugging off insults. She doesn't believe in rumors easily. She is a big team player due to the alliance the Ignis is in. She knows how to do things on her own but knows that to cover up her weakness she needed to rely on others. She is very aware of her strengths and weakness. **

**Josephine has strong fire and battle magic, but she can also do the basic magic such as levitation and transfigure. She can sense emotions (an ability common to the Ignis family) and uses that to determine how to best to manipulate people's emotions (granddaughter of a marquis. If she can't manipulate her words, she will never survive in high society.) It is also how she find her enemies in battle (as well as sense their heat signature). She is highly skilled with both blades and guns. She knows a lot of martial arts. Her training from a young age makes her very powerful both physical and magical.**

**Josephine is very beautiful. Thanks to all her training, she has a hourglass figure and is perfectly toned. She has waist-length hair like sunshine falling down her back. Her amber eyes shine with warmth and a passion for life. Her pink lips are almost always in a smile or grin. She favors wearing shirts and jeans with ankle boots. She also like wearing simple dresses with sandals or flats usually with heels for that little extra attack power. She dresses as a boy because she wanted a break from all the clothing she usually has to wear. Plus, this way she gets even more freedom. Also, she didn't like the female high school uniform**

**Josephine is her formal name. Her family and loved ones called her Joey as a nickname.**

**Josephine's background****: Her mother, Lila (still hates Lila Rossi from Miraculous Ladybug), was born without active magic (she had it. She just can't use it.) Lila was shoved aside in favor of her older brother and younger sister both who had active magic. Eventually she meets a man, Adrien (hate him too) at a bar and fall in love with him, not knowing what he was really after her money. She asks her parents for permission to marry him, but seeing that he was after her money, they refused. Lila throw a fit thinking it was because they hated her. She eventually ran away with her beau causing her to be disowned in all but name. She had Josephine, then Serenity two years later. Josephine show signs of strong magic, especially fire magic, at a young age. She also had the amber eyes (something Lila don't have) that were a characteristic of the Ignis family. This made Lila favor Serenity over Josephine especially since her husband started drinking when he realizes he won't get her money. Adrien would hit Lila sometimes when drunk, but almost never Josephine because she had his blonde hair (he had the morals to never hit someone who he can recognize as being related to him.) Josephine would protect Serenity, but not her mother (even at that age she can sense negative emotions. She was too young to realize what was going on. All she knows was that the negative emotions were making her feel ill and Serenity cry. (Serenity can sense her older sister's pain.) She needed to get them both out of the house. At 5, Josephine was using her fire magic to keep both warm in the winter in the yard. Suddenly her almost-drained magic replenishes at a rapid rate and begin to burn her alive. The spell that the Ignis family have put on her (she had their blood and strong magic. She would be of great use to the family one day.) activated warning them. Lila's parents arrive personally to see their eldest granddaughter withering on the ground, her skin a bright red, a circle of dry earth around her and their other granddaughter crying on the ground near her. Lila's father snatches Josephine up and starts to sooth her magic. Lila's mother rocks Serenity. They march into the small house and see Adrien hitting their daughter. They stopped him. Long story short, Adrien is paid to dissolve the marriage and give all custody of his daughters to them. Lila is dragged back home and also sign away her rights in exchange for money. Josephine's grandparents raise her and Serenity with help from the other family members. **

**Josephine become the favorite grandchild easily, second only to Kenneth (It means He is born from the Fiery Flames) the first grandson and heir to the family. She was a prodigy at fighting both magical and non-magical. Her grandfather was proud that his granddaughter was such a fiery skilled fighter. Her fire magic was also so strong and she had such good control. Josephine was very good at cooking and gardening. She can even sew and embroider fairly well. She loves to sing and had a voice like a nightingale. She can also play musical instruments very well. Her grandmother loves the fact her granddaughter had the skills benefiting a Lady despite the fact she was also so skilled at fighting. Plus, her granddaughter loves to fire dance with her and is willing to put in the work and hours to be perfect.**

** Josephine has several cousins, Kenneth from her elder uncle (who lost his wife two years afterwards due to a miscarriage with a stillborn son) and Stefan ( Dutch and means Man of crown) and Adrie (Dutch and means from the Adriatic) from her younger aunt, who marry into the Vand family. She gets along great with Kenneth and his father. They were almost like siblings instead of cousins. Stefan and Adrie not so much. Stefan hates being outdone by a girl his age. Adrie hates the fact Josephine is the "Gem" of Ignis family (never call Josephine Princess.. She will kill you. She is not a damsel in distress.)Their mother had always looked down on Lila and therefore her children. She spoils her twins and told them that Josephine was beneath them and they should too. It is a good thing they don't visit the Ignis estate. The rest of the Ignis family aren't fond of them. Stefan and Adrie didn't endear themselves to them with their whiny attuites and disregard for hard work. **

** Serenity gets a decent amount of attention from her grandparents. She is not as powerful as her sister, but she has a decent amount of magic and is hardworking, so her grandparents like her well enough. She knows why she gets less attention and accepts it. She is closest to her sister and have a good relationship with Kenneth who treats her like a little sister. She endears herself to her uncle. She is the baby of the family. **

**Serenity only met her mother once with Josephine. When they meet her, Lila spew vitriol about her ungrateful daughters and parents. Serenity and Josephine never consider Lila their mother and left as soon as possible. The main thing the sisters remembers about their parents is the pain that they cause them. **

**It is tradition for members of the Ignis family to go to another country for 4 years starting at 14. They use teleportation spells to return and attend to their duties and training. During this time their last name is changed, and they have access to only a small portion of the family fortune. This is to give them some freedom from high society (teenage rebellion) and to learn how to live on a budget. The financial restrictions were because there was no way they were giving teenagers unlimited money. Who knows how they will use it?**

**Josephine's grandparents pay for a nice one-bedroom apartment in Domino City. They also give her a generous sum monthly for her expenses. She is not allowed along to do anything that would break the law but can acts as she please. The rumors about her being a gang come from when she first arrives in Domino City. She was originally supposed to go to England to study mechanics at Oxford, but civil war made it too dangerous. Josephine didn't speak Japanese. It takes nearly a month for the translation spell to fully work. She got separated from her guardian and ended up in the slums. She meets a gang who tried to beat her up and take her jewelry. Unfortunately for them, Josephine is a very good fighter. She beat them up. The police let her go with a warning since she didn't understand Japanese, and it was self-defense. This happens a few more times due to fact the gangs want revenge. Eventually they learned not to attack him, as it ends really badly for them.**

**I also thought of a twist in which Serenity could remember her past life in which her elder sister was betrayed and burned at the stake. Josephine had unknowingly helped a witch. After Josephine's death and Kaiba reveals the truth, the witch approaches Serenity to repay Josephine's help. Serenity wanted her sister back, but the witch can't bring back the dead. So instead she made it so Serenity would be reborn with her sister again. This is the reason behind Serenity, Kaiba and Josephine remembering the past. Neither sister knows the other remembers. Josephine wants to learn her lesson about love from it and move on. She had too much to do in this life and wants to live it to fullest, no matter how much she may love Kaiba too in this life (yeah, she really hates her heart). Serenity wants Kaiba to stay far far away from her sister. She couldn't control her hatred around him, especially with the way he treats her sister in this life. At some point after Josephine graduated high school, Serenity meets a woman who look exactly like Josephine but is the exact opposite in terms of personality. She secretly gives the woman hints as to what Kaiba likes and makes Kaiba think this woman is her sister (Josephine is off in another country in college. She is successful (I like the idea of her as an engineer or maybe a singer.) Or she is working as a Guardian like in this story) and happy having overcome the turmoil of her past. Josephine deserves to be happy with her betrayal and death in her past life and her crappy childhood in this life. She has no idea what Serenity is doing.) Kaiba found out the deception (maybe after he marries the fake Josephine or just before) and tracks down Serenity. All the hatred and anger of her two lives give Serenity the courage to tell him what she had done and why. That is how Kaiba found out Joey is Josephine. The two argue fiercely. Serenity flees to her sister at his wrath, or Josephine comes in wanting to surprise her sister with a visit. Either way the entire situation doesn't help Josephine's already bad impression of Kaiba. She drags Serenity with her to another country and hides from Kaiba. If someone wants to write this, please do. I am not good at long stories, just ideas.**

**Josephine is Jocasto's reincarnation. Her memories of being burned alive causes her to surpass the memories of that life, because she is subconsciously scared of being betrayed twice after what happened.**


End file.
